


Not That

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Twin AU [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Smutty offshoots of my Twin AU1. Ryuji's in heat.2. It was inevitable, really, that all four of them would end up having to sleep in the same space at the same time eventually...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr fill, for the starter 'Present Yourself for Breeding'. I couldn't quite take it seriously and so here we are. 
> 
> Omegas in this AU are intersex/Dual sexed, so Ryuji has both a penis and a vagina. Lowkey part of the my Twin Ren and Akira AU but far off in a potential future.

Ryuji was buzzing, head full of cotton yet too heavy for his neck to hold upright. Even laying down on the bed as he was, head propped up on fluffy pillows, body splayed out over the literal softest sheets he’d ever felt, he still felt like his head was going to roll right off his shoulders if he dared to move. His skin was tingling with heat that bloomed from deep in his gut and simmer in his blood, and felt too stiff, too constricting around his bones. 

He had the absurd thought that he needed to escape his body, escape the painful waves of cramps and the ill-fitting tightness of his skin but it came and went quickly. Heats were shitty and weird, made his thoughts all stupid and jumbled up, and this one was no exception. He preferred to suppress them, keep them tightly controlled rather than deal with all the bullshit that came with them. Having to set it up with his professors so he could get his work in advance, get the stronger birth control shot, stock up on supplies, book a heat room because it wasn’t like he could ride it out in his dorm room (his roommate was an ass but didn’t deserve that) or at home (where his mother could hear). 

There was the discomfort, the never ending heat and empty feeling. The flaring instincts and cranked up senses. The sensitivity to light and touch, that made it hard to even sleep on his own sheets. The way his brain melted and fogged over as time went on. There had never been an upside that made doing it the normal way worth it before now. 

Before Ren. Now every time his heat rolled around, dulled and made bearable by his pills, he felt a pull. An urge to be with his boyfriend, the person his body screamed was his mate, and he was finally giving in to that pull. He didn't know if it was a good idea or not but he wanted it so badly the last few heats had been murder to get through, even with suppressants. He's been jittery, on edge, horny...he'd wanted the alpha so badly, done to the marrow of his bones. His body had demanded something he insisted on denying it and he was sick of telling it no. 

Ren had been easy to get on board and now here they were. 

He was having second thoughts even though it was way too late to do anything about it now. He was too deep in, falling deeper, and the only way out was through the whole  miserable experience. 

“I spoke to Akira, he's gonna bring my bag by later.” Ren announced as he crawled onto the bed, bitter coffee and spice scent all but radiating from him. He’d taken a run while he made sure everyone who needed to know where they’d be the next few days was contacted, worked up a sweat to make his scent heavier. 

Ryuji’s lips parted as he sucked in a breath, let it fill his lungs and settle deep in his chest. His mouth was dry and his tongue heavy, unwieldy and unwilling to do more than allow him a faint trill in response. Ren smelled so good, so good, and Ryuji was so damn hot. He needed him, needed his boyfriend between his thighs, spreading that that sweat all over his skin, holding him close, filling that empty ache inside of him. 

He tried to communicate that with just a sound and the way he moved his head, lifted his chin to stretch his neck. Touch me touch me touch me, he made his body say, closerclosercloser, he pressed into Ren’s thigh with his fingertips. His boyfriend hummed, tongue flicking out over his lips, and crawled closer, hovered right over Ryuji. Ren breathed in deep, scenting the air; his pupils shrank and shadows fell over his face. 

“Present yourself for breeding.” Was breathed out, low and sultry and-

“What!?” Ryuji pushed himself up onto his elbows in spite of the throbbing in his head, brows furrowing. “What the hell man?”

Ren blinked. “No? I thought omegas liked that sort of thing when they were in heat.”

Ryuji’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “Hell no.”

Suddenly he was seriously regretting his decision to approach Ren about sharing a heat, his bodies desire for it be damned. He knew there was a bunch of dumb shit out there about how omegas could be during their cycles, needy slutty things barely better than animals desperate for dick, and some of that was true, breeding and shit? Not Ryuji’s style. 

If anything it scared him a little to think about. Breeding. Being knocked up. Kids. It was almost enough to kill a guy’s boner, which was saying something because Ryuji had been stuck on half hard since he’d woken up drowning in his own sweat that morning. 

“Ah.” Ren’s eyes drifted to the side and Ryuji could almost see the wheels in his head turning. He left him to it, the urge to be flat and unmoving stronger than how grossed out he was, and slumped back down into the pillows, eyes shutting. 

Oh well. It was always heartening to see the dork under all of Ren’s smooth sass. 

He felt the bed move and then hands were on him, pulling him up to sit between Ren’s legs, leaning back against his chest. His thighs were eased apart, one of his legs lifted to drape over Ren’s, and a hand drifted down between. Fingers skimmed over his dick, rubbed over the weeping slit and down the shaft, feather light against the heated flesh, before venturing lower. Ren felt along damp folds with his thumb, rubbing up and down. 

His mouth touched behind Ryuji’s ear, kissed and licked the shell then drifted down to mouth at his neck as his hand continued to move, almost petting where Ryuji wanted far more. He was slick and hot and clencing down around nothing, but Ren seemed content to just touch, only offering the occasionally press of a fingertip into him before withdrawing. Ryuji sighed, head dropping back to rest on Ren’s shoulder, and stared up at the curve of his boyfriend’s jaw, the way his hair fanned over his face, the heat in the eye he could see. The curve of his mouth, sharp and pleased. 

He wanted but he didn’t have the energy to make any demands. Not yet; the first day or two was always so…draining. Later he’d have more energy, would need it more, would be willing to claw and beg and take if he needed to. But for now he wanted to be given what he wanted, easy and freely, to just lay and wait for it. 

When Ren pushed a finger into him, stroked over fluttering walls, pulled out and pushed back in, Ryuji’s body lit up. The buzz receded and the world came into sharp, perfect focus. He pressed up into it, teeth clamping down on his lips, and turned his head to press his nose against Ren’s neck. His boyfriend’s hand moves, slow and deliberate, finger dragging in and out. 

Another finger presses in, hot and wet and tight, and Ryuji’s thighs twitched, tried to push together to clamp down only for Ren to raise his knee and push, forcing him to spread wider. 

“Relax,” Ren croons at him as his fingers glide deeper into him, crook up to touch the place that makes his vision quake. “Let me.” 

Ryuji breathes out then makes himself melt for Ren, to sink deep into his warmth and scent, to ride out the slow ripples of pleasure moving through him without chasing more. Fingers pump and twist inside of him, speed up then slow down, play over sensitive nerves. Ryuji floats, gasping and falling apart. He won’t last long, he can’t on the first day, for the first orgasm, but it’s so much nicer than those rare heats he rode out on his own. A little slower, missing the frustrated frantic pace Ryuji would use on himself, missing the heat ache of forcing his limbs and muscles to work.

Instead he was pressed tight to Ren’s chest, allowed to come apart bit by bit, slick and shuddering around the alpha’s fingers when he finally tipped over the crest. Ren left his cunt to stroke his cock, milking the orgasm from his body and leaving him dizzy and gasping. 

It was, he thought hazily, exactly what he needed. Maybe this would work out after all. 


	2. In the Dark, 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Accidentally Witnessed Kiss. Ren and Ryuji and Akira and Yusuke end up sharing the attic for the night. Things...go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU does feature intersex/dual sex omegas, which means Yusuke and Ryuji are both in possession of dicks and vaginas. Omegas generally choose to identify with one gender or another (though some may remain fluid) in adolescence, so while Yusuke is a more 'feminine' skewing omega (in appearance), so a bit softer and curvier, and Ryuji is...well thicc muscle boy, both are male identifying.

In Ren’s defense he hadn’t wanted to catch his brother and his brother’s boyfriend going at it. He would have gone through his life never feeling like he was missing anything if he hadn’t woken up in the middle of the night to that. Though, when he thought back on it later, it was amazing it hadn’t happened sooner. He and Akira lived more or less on top of each other; for all that the attic was spac with ious it was still just one room and they were two teenage alphas, with boyfriends, sharing that space.

It had only been a matter of time before something happened, in this case exhaustion after a late night mementos trip making them opt to stay put, and Yusuke and Ryuji ended up staying over at the same time. It wasn’t a big deal, they each occupied a side of the room, kept their beds pushed against opposite walls and the couch placed against the wall with the window with the tv right in the middle, as a sort of separation barrier. It helped with that alpha territorial itch, made it seem a little less…cramped as they all dragged themselves into their respective beds.

That Mona decided to spend the night with Futaba, claiming to not want to be exposed to anything gross, helped.

In the moment, too tied to think of anything but changing into his sleep pants and flopping down next to Ryuji, Ren hadn’t been able to think of why they’d avoided this so adamantly. All that trouble rotating between having one couple make use of the attic while the other couple stayed elsewhere (Ryuji’s place, on nights his mother was working over nights, or Yusuke’s dorm) for what? It wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t like they were going to get into some sort of territorial fight or try to steal the others omega or any of the issues that could come up with alpha’s in close proximity.

It was going to be fine, was his last thought before drifting off curled around his boyfriend.

And then he woke up, groggy and disoriented by coming awake so suddenly in what seemed to be the dead of the night. The room was dark, shadows laying over shadows, with only the faint light from outside providing any illumination. He was on his side, an arm tossed over Ryuji’s chest, his nose buried against the omega’s neck, breathing in everything that was uniquely Ryuji, and he had no idea what could have woken him up.

He didn’t had to pee, though his cock was half hard and Ryuji’s ass was pressed, temptingly against him. His boyfriend smelled faintly of arousal, damp and musk, and that was nice, but it hadn’t woken him up, had it? If all it took was Ryuji feeling horny in his sleep to mess him up Ren would never be able to sleep next to him so-

“Yusuke,” Akira’s voice floated from the other side of the room, a soft hiss. A hum and a wet moan followed, mingled with a muffled gasp from his brother. Ren blinked. What were they- “This isn’t-Ren and Ryuji-”

A filthy dripping sucking sound, a wet smack, and then Yusuke’s voice, rough and full of heat; Ren’s cock twitched in his pants. “Are asleep, and will stay that way if you cease making so much noise. Let  me…take care of you, alpha.”

Akira made a sound Ren had never heard from his twin before, a whine pitched high and then dissolving into a groan. The bed creaked, something rustled, and then sounds Ren was familiar with, quiet slurps and sucks that could only mean one thing. Could probably only mean one thing, especially with the way Akira’s breathing deepened and started coming quicker.

His brother was getting sucked off by Yusuke on the other side of the room. His brother was having sex mere meters away from where Ren and Ryuji were sleeping. There was no other possible explanation and, now that he was aware of it, he could smell Yusuke, omegan arousal dotted streaking through sharp citrus, and Akira, something so much a part of Ren’s life that it defied words mixed with a tang of want, in the air.  

And yet Ren lifted his head slightly, against his better judgement, the need for visual confirmation undeniable.

They were shadows moving in the dark, only the lines of their bodies visible but that was more than enough. Akira was propped up with his knees slightly raised, head angled to peer down at the long curve that was Yusuke, hunched over his body, head moving up and down rhythmically, up with long filthy slurps and down with obscene squelches. The details were obscured, which was probably for the best, but what he could see was enough. It was-

Ryuji let out a quiet breath, just a touch out of sync with the one before it; Ren glanced down and caught brown eyes, wide and staring straight ahead. Their closeness let him see how red the other was becoming, a cheeks stained with a deep blush that almost glowed in the darkness.

Ren looked back across the room to see Akira putting a hand on Yusuke’s head, becoming part of the omega’s shadowy form in the dark. The other bed creaked, louder, in time with Akira who was now lifting his hips up to meet Yusuke.

He heard Ryuji swallow hard, make a soft whining sound and then he pressed back against him, the firm, warm swell of his ass grinding against Ren’s cock. His scent deepened, sweetened, called to Ren. He considered, for all of a half second, not doing anything then lowered his head to nose at his omega’s ear; Ryuji’s eyes snapped up, locked with his own. Ren could see surprise and embarrassment, could already hear Ryuji stumbling through a (loud) explanation of being caught staring; he put a hand over the other’s mouth before it could happen and slowly, deliberately, rolled his hips forward.

Ryuji’s lashes fluttered and a shiver rippled through his body, passed into Ren’s. “fuck.” was murmured against his palm.

It didn’t take anything to get Ryuji to turn towards him a little so Ren could kiss him, swallowing whine from his lips when he slipped a hand between the omega’s legs to grope for his erection through his boxers. Ren cupped the hot organ through thin fabric and licked another sound from his omega’s mouth even as his eyes drifted back to the other bed. 

Akira was looking at them. He couldn’t see his eyes but the angle of his head, the curl of his torso and shoulders towards them, told Ren all he needed to know. 

He grinned against Ryuji’s mouth. “Can I touch you?” 

He half expected a snarky ‘You already are asshole.’  (Ryuji could get sassy when sex was on the table.) but instead his omega let out a gusty breathe and swallowed again. “Ren.” Ryuji whispered, eyes so very wide. “I don’t...is this okay?”

He looked conflicted; turned on, embarrassed, and confused all rolled up together, and still soft and rumpled with sleep. It was no secret, Ren hoped, that he was attracted to Ryuji all of the time but there was something to this, when he was fresh from sleep and turned on and looking to him for what to do next, that made Ren’s blood run hot and his heart pump faster in his chest. 

“Shh. It’s fine, just be quiet.” Ren whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth and grinding the heel of his palm against Ryuji’s dick. It was fine, if Ryuji was fine with it. He and Akira had always had an easy time sharing, once the initial puberty hurdles had been surmounted (that first year after fully presenting had been...interesting) and this felt like an expansion of that to Ren. Akira was sharing something with him, letting him watch without saying a word or stopping Yusuke, and Ren could share in turn. 

He knew without words his brother was thinking the same. As if to prove that point the lean shape of his brother’s body shifted up, more sitting than laying, and placed his other hand on Yusuke’s head, carding and yanking at his hair. Ren could tell the moment the tempo changed, no longer Yusuke’s pace but Akira controlling things, thrusting up with languid motions while he held his omega still. 

His boyfriend stiffened for a moment then, eyes darting to the side, nodded slowly. All the tension in his body drained away, as much an agreement to whatever Ren wanted as the nod. 

A true testament to how horny he must have been. Ryuji got squirmy about hand holding in public, fooling around with someone else in the room should have freaked him out. But he was keyed up, the evidence of that was pressing hot and firm against his hand. 

He moved back, settling slowly behind his boyfriend while making as little noise as possible. Akira knew they were watching but wasn’t going to say anything or tell Yusuke to stop and Ren wasn’t going to give them away if he could help it. If he did Ryuji would probably bolt and hid out downstairs in shame and that was the last thing he wanted. 

What he did want was Ryuji’s boxers off. He felt a moment of not-exactly-envy for Akira, because Yusuke was an omega who appreciated little lacy and silken panties over boxers (Ren had gotten an eyeful on a few occasions, when Yusuke had stayed over before) and sometimes the thought of just being able to push aside a little scrap of fabric to get what he wanted had appeal. But it was a fleeting thought, lost when Ryuji lifted his hips just enough to help Ren ease his underwear down to his knees and the scent of slick, damp, honey touched musk, heat, filled his nose. 

Ren’s mouth watered and the gums around his alpha teeth began to itch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part two, in which Yusuke gives up all pretense of being quiet in favor of letting Akira know how much likes his dick and Ryuji both dies inside and lives. Also thigh fucking.


End file.
